


Sorry, I Didn't Mean To

by ArielArashi



Series: OneShots (Fire Emblem) [15]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Café, Crushes, Cute, Dropping Food, F/M, First Dates, Food, Food Critic, Klutz, Messy, Restaurants, Seat, Waiters & Waitresses, also Dwyer and Jakob, but they're not important, customer - Freeform, cute waitress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielArashi/pseuds/ArielArashi
Summary: Take My SeatFelicia, while working at a restaurant, meets a hansom blonde male. Hopefully she's control her clumsiness for just one moment.





	Sorry, I Didn't Mean To

**Author's Note:**

> This one kinda got away from me but I was so into it... Whoops! X3
> 
> A short Felicia x Xander fic. I do hope you like it! :3  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All characters belong to their respective owners.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Kamui is MALE and Corrin is FEMALE.  
> MU Kamui: Male 1, Hair 2, Color 23, Facial 9 (or whatever you want Kamui to look like).  
> MU Corrin: Female 2, Hair 7, Color 23, Clip 0, Facial 8 (or whatever you want Corrin to look like).

“OH NO!!!” Felicia cried as the plates came careening to the floor with a giant crash. The sharp sounds of dishware shattering drew the heads of not only the kitchen staff but some of the diners out in the restaurant.

“Felicia!” Jakob shouted over the small chaos that had erupted, “Clean this up at once! Honestly… This is the third time this week…”

“Sorry, Jakob… But I’m doing better than last week,” she said as she gathered the larger shards of ceramic and glass.

Jakob shook his head, “Dropping three plates this week instead of the previous six should not be an achievement, Felicia. The goal should be to drop NO plates.”

“Sorry…” she mumbled, getting out the dustpan to clean up the smaller shards.

“Aww, come on Jakob. She’s doing her best.” Kamui said, entering the kitchen from the door to the dining hall, orange hair pulled up.

Corrin popped her orange head in from the dining hall too, “Could be worse. There could have been food on the plates.”

“Or she could have dropped food on a customer…” Dwyer commented from the stove where he was working.

Jakob sighed, “All of you, back to work. Geeze... This place isn’t going to run itself.”

With that, the members of the kitchen staff got back to work. Felicia finished shards off the floor and deposited them in the trash. She took a deep breath, smoothed out her skirt and stepped back into the dining hall. Luckily for her, the noise didn’t seem to bother many of the customers as they continued to happily chat away.

“So Felicia, how about you get that guy over there?” Corrin smiled, pointing towards a table.

Felicia looked at where she was pointing and took a small gasp. Sitting at the lone table was a young male, wavy golden blond hair and deep, sparkling purple eyes. He was dressed rather casually and appeared to have just been seated.

“Go for it, Felicia,” Corrin smirked as she pushed Felicia towards the male before running off in a different direction, orange buns bouncing behind her. Felicia sighed, took a deep breath and approached the man.

“Good evening, welcome to Revelations. My name’s Felicia. Could I start you off with anything to drink?” she asked, slightly stumbling over her words while trying to hold herself together.

The male looked up and gave the most dazzling smile Felicia thought possible. “Hello, Felicia. I’d just like some water please.”

“Okay, just water,” Felicia said, writing it down on her notepad. “Um.. would you like to hear our specials for the day?” she asked.

“Yes please, Miss Felicia.” the man smiled. Felicia flushed, that smile getting to her.

“Okay.” Felicia said, calming herself down as best she could, “Today, we have a meat special along with two different seafood specials. We have a nice filet mignon in mushroom sauce, with a side of herb mashed potatoes. That’s our meat dish. We also have a fish dish, honey glazed salmon with rice and soy and a shellfish dish, a creamy shrimp pasta with some alfredo and lemon.”

“Hmm… Those all sound absolutely delicious.” the male smiled as he looked back to the menu.

“I’ll come back in a minute to take your order,” Felicia said before quickly leaving the table. Running back into the kitchen, she slammed the door behind her catching the twins attention.

“So, who’s the hot guy?” Corrin asked in a teasing voice.

Kamui shook his head, orange hair shaking, putting a hand on Corrin’s shoulder, “Don’t taunter her like that Corrin.”

“Aww, but I wanna know the good stuff. It’s not often someone so good looking comes through our doors.” Corrin smiled.

Felicia shrugged, “I mean… He is nice looking. Honestly… I’m just afraid I’ll mess up again…”

Kamui gave her a smile, “You’ll be fine Felicia. Don’t worry.”

“Ya Felicia! You’ve got this.” Corrin grinned.

“You three also have tables 3, 18, 23 and 26.” Jakob said bluntly, appearing beside the trio, “Well, get to it! The tables won’t serve themselves!”

“Yes sir!” the three replied. Dwyer, from his position in the kitchen, sighed and mumbled something about how Jakob was really on edge tonight as Felicia exited the kitchen and returned to her tables.

Eventually, she made her way around to the blond haired male, bringing with her a basket of their house-made bread. “So, have you decided what you’d like to order sir?” she asked, setting down the bread.

“Yes. I would like to have the baked brie to start. Then I will follow it up with the meat special. That sounded absolutely divine. I’d also like to try the fish special.” the man said, handing her the menu.

Felicia nodded, quickly scrawling the order onto her small notepad, careful not to leave anything out. “Alright sir.” she smiled, turning to leave.

“Thank you very much Felicia.” he said as she left to ring in his order.

Felicia made her way to the computer where she punched in the man’s orders. Afterward, she headed into the kitchen to pick up the orders for her other tables. Stepping inside, she was just in time to watch Jakob break down.

“I can’t do it!” he cried, flailing his arms in a manner befitting of his serious character.

Corrin was trying to calm her boss down, rubbing small circles into his back. “Hey, it’s going to be alright. You’re going to be just fine.” she said in a soft voice.

Felicia, obviously confused and not seeing Kamui around, wandered towards the pickup station. Looking towards Dwyer for clarification, she spoke with her eyes. Dwyer just shrugged. “Dad said there’s someone really famous in town.” he said, “Dad’s afraid they may visit here or whatever. I don’t really care…”

“You don’t care Dwyer?” Felicia asked.

Dwyer nodded, “I never see them and I’m confident in what I do. It doesn’t matter who they are. I will cook for everyone the same way.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Felicia said, grabbing some of the plates off the station. “Hopefully he’ll feel better soon…” she murmured.

“Ya… He’s a real “D” when he’s stressed.” Dwyer agreed before turning back to his food. Felicia, taking this as a sign to leave, exited the kitchen to continue serving the patrons.

She made her rounds before the food the blond male ordered appeared in the window. Picking up the food, she exited the kitchen once more and made her way towards the male. Smiling, she placed the bri in front of him. He said nothing but smiled with gratitude. She continued her job, serving the food, eventually bringing out the main courses and then returned for dessert.

“We have a wonderful dessert menu.” she smiled, handing him the dessert menu.

The male smiled and thanked her before looking at the menu. Within a few seconds, he returned the menu. Felicia internally panicked, desserts were some of the best things they served.

“They all look delicious.” the male said, “Please, whatever two desserts you recommend. Surprise me.”

“Alright, sir.” Felicia smiled, turning around and sending her orders to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen once more, she noticed Dwyer was the only one inside. The orange haired twins must have been on the floor and she assumed Jakob was in his office.

Dwyer handed her the desserts, a rich chocolate cake and a gelato mix and leaned in to whisper something to her. “I figured out why dad is so on edge.” he said.

“Really. Why?” she asked.

“Apparently there’s a big shot food critic here tonight. Not just in town, but here in this restaurant.” Dwyer said.

Felicia nodded and asked, “Do you know who it is?”

“I’ve been told it’s Xander de Nohr.” Dwyer said, shivering.

Felicia pailed. Xander de Nohr was a notoriously harsh critic, not afraid to tell it like it was. He also made a point to never show his face, always articulating his feeling overwriting or media where he was not required to show his face.

“Wow… Okay. Well, I’m going to take these desserts to the patron and then I’ll be back to talk to you.” Felicia said, exiting the kitchen with a smile.

As she approached the male, she wondered if he was the famous Xander. However, she laps of concentration caused the unthinkable to happen.  Tripping over her own two feet, she fell over with a cry of surprise, desserts flying into the air.

Felicia picked herself up only to gasp in shock. The golden haired male was covered in the desserts she’s dropped. “I’m so sorry!” she cried, “Let me get you a towel!”

Wasting no time, Felicia ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a towel before dashing back out. Handing the male the towel, she continued to apologize. The man seemed to gaze at her, looking her up and down as Felicia braced for the harsh words she deserved. Instead, the man laughed.

“In all my years, this has never happened to me.” he chuckled.

“Sir?” Felicia asked, confused.

He smiled. “I, Xander de Nohr, have never had my food dropped on me by a cute server. Not only that but the food is delicious, on the plate or on myself.” he chuckled, scraping some of the food off of his arm.

“I… I’m so sorry!” Felicia cried, “Now you’re going to give us a bad review and Jakob is going to be so upset and I may lose my job and no one will want to come here all because I’m a klutz!”

Xander smiled, “Don’t be. This won’t affect my review in the slightest.”

“It wont?” Felicia asked.

Xander shook his head, “The food was fine all on it’s own. There’s no reason to talk negatively because you dropped food on me. If anything, I’ll remember this meal even more.”

“You will?” she said. He nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“However… You need to do something for me.” he said.

Felicia bit her lip. “What do you need me to do?” she asked.

“Take my seat.” he said.

Slowly, she nodded and made her way to his seat. The two traded places, Felicia now sitting and Xander now standing. Clearing his throat, Xander smiled, “I’m Xander and I was wondering if I could ask you for your number?”

Felicia’s eyes widened. “Wait, a server shouldn’t ask that.” she said.

Xander then sat next to her, taking a seat. “I guess it’s a good thing I’m not a server.” he chuckled.

“I’ll bring you the bill and I’ll pay for your ruined clothes.” Felicia said, standing up.

“Go on a date with me and I’ll call it even.” he smiled.

She nodded as she went to get the check. Handing it to him, she quickly retreated to the kitchen. On the bill was her phone number along with a note that read ‘I’m free this weekend’. Xander smiled, paid the bill and left the restaurant.<hr>“Here, take my seat.” Xander smiled as he stood up, offering his chair to Felicia.

The two were meeting in a cafe after their first encounter. When Xander’s review of the restaurant came out, Felicia has been worried sick. After reading it, she felt relieved. Xander had very few complaints and didn’t mention the slip up once.

“Thanks Xander.” Felicia smiled as they sat down.

Xander flashed his dazzling smile and Felicia blushed. “So. I was wondering if you’d be willing to continue seeing me.” Xander said.

“Really?” Felicia asked.

Xander nodded, “You’re really cute and honestly, you’re such a sweet girl. I spoke with your boss and he says you’re a really hard worker. I know I’m always traveling, but I’d really like to get to know you better.”

“I’d like that too.” Felicia smiled.

At that moment, the waitress of the cafe brought them a giant milkshake, complete with two straws. Xander grinned and Felicia blushed.

“Then take my seat, take my hand, and let’s try this together.” Xander smiled.


End file.
